The Tiefling Twins Koren Drago the Draco-Mind and Zoren Drago the Shadow
History 50 years ago the lesser son of Mortem who the people of Hesperian referred to as Koltir traveled to the Sol Empire to murder the Sol Elven leader. He failed in his mission to assassinate the Empress Solaria, Koltir was thwarted due to his lesser powers by the Sol guards but vanished into complete blackness. He returned to town and broke into a local brothel and raped the whores of the the Sol town. 17 months later a poor whore birthed two tiefling children in an alley. Left behind, a group of Drow rogues adopted them due to their empathy of their outcast status. 40 years of training from their band of thieves taught them everything they knew. Zoren embraced his heritage and began serving the death god Mortem. He and his brother tattooed their chests with the snake and pentagram in servitude. Zoren would smear a streak of their enemies blood across his pentagram and whisper a prayer to Mortem. Koren’s knowledge of the arcane arts allowed him to produce recon from outside of dangerous jobs and create distractions such as fires and illusions. Zoren would infiltrate and steal the target items. The band leader Forzier had turned coat and ratted the twins out to the guardsmen. ' '''Koren the Draco-Mind's History Koren was fortunate enough and was able to escape the fate of the guardsmen due to the help of Zoren. After Zoren had left, Koren realized that this was the first time in his life where he was truly alone. Being the other half of abandoned twin, solitude and training was the only thing left for Koren to do. Being quite an intelligent Tiefling, an apprenticeship with the local sorcerer was the chance of a lifetime. After reading all of the books from history about Tieflings and Mortem, a draconic bloodline was discovered and truly sought after by Koren. This was an important find and completely life changing. After years of trying to master the ancestral powers of the draconic bloodline, Zoren walks through the door, having the twins reunited once more. ' '''Zoren the Shadow's History Zoren was captured by the Sol guard captain and given the choice join the ranks of the national guard or be put to death. Joining the guard Zoren spent 5 years working as a lower rank soldier for the guard. He did menial work but in his travel made many connections among the drug dealers of Hesperian. He avoided the front lines with his tales and jokes quickly gained a small amount of trust with the men. He had heard word of his brother learning draconic arts from a sorcerer back in Sol. Word of his brother being alive ignited a spark to rebel. He went rogue and slit the throats of everyone in his squad. He stowaways on a galleon setting sail for Sol. Upon docking he used his connections to find the school of magic in which his brother is training. They locked eyes, bound arms and their brotherly connection was reignited. After Reuniting Upon the reunion of the twin Tieflings, they each shared their experiences without each other. Tales of the slaughter of the squad, and the newly found knowledge possessed by Koren bring upon laughter and intrigue. They survived selling drugs and robbing towns wherever they went. 5 years later they receive a letter from an anonymous sender to meet a group of adventurers in Harpin. They use their skills to stowaway to the Kaldor Imperium. Description Zoren is a nearly black Tiefling with a small black mohawk, dark red eyes, a pentagram of Mortem tattooed on his chest, a 3 foot long tail with a spiked tip. He is taller than most Tieflings at 6' 2" and weighs 200 lbs without armor. He has his sharpened red fingernails which he uses to take victims blood to swear onto his tattoo. His most identifying feature is his pure black 3 foot long wings attached to his shoulder blades. He is known to flash his sharpened teeth to intimidate people who threaten him or his brother. Attributes, Personality, Class, and Weapons Zoren has a superior weapon finesse which he uses to quickly slice his enemies. He dream of finally killing a dragon in servitude to Mortem to help set himself apart. His long goal is to become a world renown Master Assassin to truly create a body count for Mortem. He believes that Mortem really does notice his existence and hopes he graces him with his blessing. His true fear is losing his brother to combat. Zorem is a hot headed Rogue who loves a fair fight. He want Category:PCs